


Ciri była dzieckiem

by alwerakoo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Marriage, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sort Of, Swearing, episode 6 never happened
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwerakoo/pseuds/alwerakoo
Summary: "Ciri budzą krzyki, które po raz pierwszy od wielu nocy, nie należą do niej samej."Czyli o tym, jak Ciri nie rozumie wielu rzeczy, ale z czasem się to zmienia.English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055985
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Ciri była dzieckiem

Ciri budzą krzyki, które po raz pierwszy od wielu nocy, nie należą do niej samej. 

Otwiera szeroko oczy i przez jedną chwilę, straszną chwilę, nadal słyszy stukot kopyt koni, zgrzytanie mieczy i głośny płacz mordowanej przed nią kobiety. 

Ale obraz zaraz znika, bo Ciri nie jest już w tamtym obozie, a za plecami czuje przyjemne ciepło dogasającego ogniska. I byłaby to za pewne całkiem przyjemna noc, ciepła i letnia, z księżycem leniwie oświetlającym leśną polanę. 

Byłaby, gdyby zupełnie nie paraliżował jej strach. 

Krzyk zdecydowanie nie jest ludzki.

Donośny i wysoki, przeszywający całe jej ciało, wdzierający się do głowy jak grzmot, wciskając łzy do szeroko otwartych oczu. A brzmi jak coś, czego Ciri nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. Jak krzywdzone zwierze i przecieranie palcami po tablicy, jak zżynany potwór i tłuczenie szkła o kamienną posadzkę. Nieprzerwany i stale narastający na sile. 

A cały las drży razem z nią.

Czuje potrzebę by skurczyć się w sobie, zaciskając uszy dłońmi, albo poderwać się i biec przed siebie. Jak najdalej od hałasu. 

Nadal nie może się poruszyć. 

I chociaż trwa to wszystko co najwyżej kilka sekund, Ciri czuje, że zbiera się jej na wymioty, kiedy nagle wszystko ustaje. Nadal dzwoni jej w uszach.

Ale kiedy w końcu jest w stanie usłyszeć coś innego niż bicie własnego serca, dociera do niej Głoś Geralta.

–...Jaskier. Uspokój się. Już dobrze.

Za jej plecami, coś się przesuwa, słyszy szelest trawy i tkaniny, i głośne dyszenie. 

Teraz, kiedy powoli dochodzi do własnych zmysłów, zalewa ją nagła fala niepokoju. Chce wstać, odwrócić się w stronę ogniska i biec w stronę Geralta, bo nagle noc przestała wydawać się jej tak przyjemna.

Nie rusza się, przesłuchując się przyśpieszonemu oddechowi i własnemu biciu serca. A potem słyszy jak Jaskier mówi:

–Przepraszam. 

A głos ma ochrypły i szorstki, i brzmi właściwie zupełnie nie jak on, a Ciri nie ma pojęcia, skąd w ogólne od razu wiedziała, że to on. 

Jaskier bierze głęboki wdech, świszczący i Ciri nie musi go widzieć, by wiedzieć jak bardzo się trzęsie. 

A potem wybucha płaczem. 

Ciri uświadamia sobie, że w całej swojej delikatności, naturze poety i artysty, nigdy nie widziała, żeby kiedykolwiek płakał. 

Ale tak właściwie to go nie widzi, a Jaskier nie tyle płacze, co zawodzi i szlocha, tak donośnie, że Ciri przeszywa dreszcz, czując jak do oczu na nowo wdzierają się łzy. 

To też nie brzmi do końca ludzko. 

Już nie są to paznokcie na tablicy ani szklane ozdoby, ale jest w tym coś tak głębokiego, żałosnego i przeszywającego, a Ciri nigdy nie słyszała by ktokolwiek tak płakał. 

Płacz cichnie po chwili, jakby przez coś stłumiony, a Geralt mówi jeszcze kilka rzeczy, ale zbyt cicho by była w stanie cokolwiek rozszyfrować. 

Las jest znów nieruchowy, a Ciri nagle robi się zbyt ociężała, by odwrócić się w stronę paleniska.

\---

Następnego ranka, Jaskier i Geralt są już na nogach zanim promienie słońca wybudzają się z płytkiego, snu bez snów.

I chociaż rozmawiają jak normalnie, Jaskier śmieje się i przygrywa na lutni jak zazwyczaj, podczas kiedy Geralt dzieli między nich resztki potrawki z wczoraj, Ciri wie.

A Jaskier wie, że Ciri wie.

Czasem zerka na nią z ukosa, jakby niepewnie, zastawiając się, czy poruszy temat. 

Ciri zaczyna wypytywać Geralta o jego podróże na północ i nie wspomina nic o uprzedniej nocy.

Ale chociaż bardzo stara się o tym nie myśleć, skupiając się na wyliczaniu wszystkich maków jakie mijają po drodze, przeszywający krzyk nadal dudni z tyłu jej głosy. 

I kiedy zatrzymują się wieczorem, a Geralt odchodzi by przywiązać Płotkę do drzewa, pyta:

–Często masz koszmary?

Coś na twarzy Jaskra się zmienia. Nie schodzi z niej uśmiech, ale jego oczy nagle ciemnieją, a brwi ściągają.

–Każdy ma koszmary– odpowiada zbytnio, udając wyjątkowo szukaniem czegoś w swojej prawie pustej torbie. 

–Jeśli opowiesz mi o swoich– proponuje– to ja powiem ci o moich.

Jaskier przestaje szamotać torbę i wzdycha. Spogląda w stronę Geralta, potem przelotnie na nią, aż w końcu wzrok tkwi w jego lesie. Jego szczęka się zaciska.

–Nie chcesz o tym słyszeć.

\---

Kiedy Ciri poznała Jaskra, wydał się jej jedynym, prawdziwie szczęśliwym człowiekiem na ziemi. 

Pierwszy raz ujrzała go w karczmie, do której zaprowadził ja Geralt kilka dni po ich spotkaniu. Już z daleka słyszała hałas, jaki dobiegał ze środka.

Bo kiedy Jaskier śpiewał, przewracały się krzesła.

I nagle cała karczma była na nogach, wybijając nogami rytm muzyki i wykrzykując kolejne słowa ballad, tańcząc po posadzce, stołach, śmiejąc się i polewając jeszcze więcej wina.

A pośrodku tych wszystkich przy klasków i okrzyków wirował Jaskier, wyśpiewując kolejne życzenia gości, głosem słodkim jak miód, zręcznymi palcami przesuwając po strunach   
lutni. 

A Ciri odczuła wtedy potrzebę przyłączenia się do tańca, do głośnych chórów głosów, chociaż nie znała słów piosenki. Ale Geralt trzymał ją na miejscu, mocną dłonią ściskając za ramię. 

Spojrzenia Geralta i Jaskra się skrzyżowały. 

Czar wypełniający karczmę prysł jak bańka, kiedy tylko ręce Jaskra przestały grać. 

Ludzie rozejrzeli się po sobie i pośród szmeru odsuwanych krzeseł i pijackich pomruków powrócili na swoje miejsca. 

Ale Jaskier uśmiechał się nadal, nawet szerzej niż wcześniej. Szeroko i promiennie, a Ciri po raz pierwszy zobaczyła, by ktoś tak ochoczo potruchtał w stronę Wiedźmina, by wyjść   
mu na spotkanie. Po chwili zobaczyła też po raz pierwszy, jak Geralt pozwala zaciągnąć się do mocnego uścisku. 

Oplatając swoje ramiona wokół pasa muzyka, poderwał go na chwilę z ziemi, a Jaskier zachichotał zanim został odstawiony na ziemię. 

Myśl, że był to ten sam mężczyzna, którego płacz słyszała czasem w nocy była tak absurdalna, że Ciri chyba sama sobie nie wierzyła. 

\---

Jaskier zawsze miał w sobie coś magicznego. 

A Ciri tak właściwie od początku, tak właściwie od ich pierwszego spotkania, gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała myśl, że nie był w pełni człowiekiem. 

Podróżowanie z nim, zamieniło ciche przeczucie w pełną myśl, a potem już zupełne przekonanie.

Kiedyś, przyglądając się jak Jaskier brodzi nogami po płyciźnie rzeki w jeden letni wieczór, zapytała:

–Skąd tak właściwie jesteś?

Patrzy jak mężczyzna na chwilę zamiera w ruchu, a potem spuszcza wzrok.

–Czy to ważne, księżniczko?

Księżniczka może ma lat ledwo jedenaście, ale wcale nie jest głupia. Nigdy nie uszło jej uwadze, jak Jaskier nigdy nie przedstawia się żadnymi przydomkami, żadnymi nazwiskami, zawsze po prostu: Jaskier. 

Jak nigdy nie wspomina nic o swoim rodzinnym mieście. 

I jak rwący prąd wody nie zdawał się łagodnieć dookoła jego kostek. 

Ciri nie lubiła zakładać czegoś, o czym nie miała pewności. Dlatego chociaż była praktycznie przekonana, że w tej sprawie ma absolutną rację, na wszelki wypadek nie odezwała się ani słowem.

Aż do pewnego wieczoru, kiedy Geralt wrócił do ich pokoju nad karczmą, umazany wnętrznościami Kikimory i jakby od niechcenia rzucił na stół sakiewkę złotych monet.

Ciri liczyła pieniądze, a Jaskier zdążył już ściągnąć z Wiedźmina umazaną zbroję, kiedy Geralt nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał, schylając się do swojej torby. Wyciągnął z niej srebrną piersiówkę i wcisnął Jaskrowi do ręki.

–A to dla ciebie.

Jaskier zmarszczył brwi, odkręcił nakrętkę, zaciągnął się głęboko i natychmiast cały się rozpromienił. 

–Nie musiałeś.

Geralt odpowiedział mu pomrukiem.

–Prawdziwy z ciebie romantyk– dodał jeszcze później, kiedy obaj zniknęli w przysłoniętym parawanem odłamie pokoju gdzie stała wanna. 

–Co tam jest?–zapytała później, kiedy Jaskier naciągał pierzynę pod jej uszy przy blasku gasnącej świecy 

–Gorzała– odpowiedział szybko.

Zbyt szybko. Ciri zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie skomentowała. 

W nocy przewracała się jednak z boku na bok, wciąż myśląc o tym, dlaczego pierwszym co Geralt zrobił po zabiciu Kikimory był zakup alkoholu. I dlaczego ilość pieniędzy z jaką powrócił, była dokładnie taka sama jak suma obiecana za pozbycie się potwora. 

W końcu odgarnęła na bok pierzynę i po ciuchu, uważając na trzeszczącą posadzkę i meble: wyślizgnęła się z łóżka. 

Bez świecy w ręku pokój zalewał zupełny mrok, bo noc była niezwykle pochmurna i dziewczynka mocno mrużyła oczy, po omacku nawigując po pomieszczeniu. 

Piersiówka stała na niewielkiej skrzyni w samym rogu pokoju, a Ciri co chwila odwracała się w stronę drugiego łóżka. I chociaż widziała niewiele, oczy Geralta zawsze połyskiwały w ciemności. Ale nie zobaczyła żadnego błysku żółci pośród pościeli i dotarła na miejsce omijając wszystkie skrzypiące fragmenty podłogi.

Chwyciła piersiówkę i z bijącym sercem odkręciła nakrętkę.

Zaciągnęła się.

A piersiówka prawie wyślizgnęła się z jej ręki, bo wszystkie palce nagle jej zesztywniały, kolana zadygotały i poczuła jakby cały pokój nagle zawirował, bo Ciri znała ten zapach, znała go bardzo dobrze, a nawet zbyt dobrze, niż powinna znać jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. 

Świeża krew.

Trzęsącymi się rękami odstawiła piersiówkę na miejsce i na miękkich nogach wróciła do łóżka. 

Kiedy wsunęła się na nowo do łóżka, naszła ją myśl, że Geralt musiał wiedzieć, że nie spała. Bo Geralt zawsze wiedział. 

I czy może specjalnie, Jaskier zostawił piersiówkę w tak widocznym miejscu. 

Niewiele później odpoczęła, ze snami wypełnionymi krwią, Kikimorami i płonącą Cintrą.

\---

Ale pomimo tamtej nocy, Jaskier w jej myślach i wspomnieniach pozostawał Jaskrem. 

Chociaż myśl o zawartości piersiówki wciąż przyprawia ją o mdłości, to muzyk nadal uśmiecha się do niej w ten sam sposób, tak samo łagodnie naciąga na nią pierzyny i futra, pomaga nasunąć buty i przygrywa na lutni każdą melodię, jaką sobie zażyczy. I nazywa ją księżniczką, ale wcale nie ze względu na jej rzeczywisty status ani z przymusu, a w jego ustach zawsze brzmi to pieszczotliwie.

Jaskier nie jest człowiekiem, ale Ciri nie potrafi myśleć o nim mniej. 

Ale po prostu: _musi wiedzieć._

Dlatego kiedy Geralt oporządza Płotkę w stajni za karczmą, Ciri wskakuje i usadawia się na drzwiach boksu i pyta:

–Czy potwory mogą mieć koszmary?

Geralt zamiera w pół ruchu i podnosi na nią wzrok.

–Tak. Niektóre tak.

Płotka prycha, a Geralt kładzie dłoń na szyi klaczy.

–Ale tych, które potrafią śnić, nie powinno nazywać się potworami.

Ciri myśli, że rozumie. 

\---

A Geralt wydaje się równie zaniepokojony Jaskrem co ona. 

Tak właściwie jest to kłamstwo, bo martwi się dużo bardziej niż ona, ale równie bardzo nie chce tego po sobie pokazywać. 

Ale Geralt często się o niego martwi, tak ogólnie, myśli Ciri, przypatrując się jak wiedźmin splata swoje dłonie, by pomóc Jaskrowi wgramolić się na grzbiet konia. I chociaż prawie nigdy nie mówi niczego wprost, Ciri nie jest głupia ani ślepa. 

I pomaga też fakt, że dużą większość swojego dzieciństwa spędziła pośród par małżeńskich. 

Bo za to właśnie ich uznała, od kiedy tylko pierwszy raz zobaczyła ich razem. _Małżeństwo._

Jaskier w swoim bogato strojonym ubiorze, z zdobioną lutnią na plecach wygląda jej na osobę, która bardzo ceni sobie wszelakie świecidełka i wszystko to, co Geralt nazywa „bezużytecznymi pierdołami”. 

A jednak: Jaskier nie nosi żadnych ozdób. Poza jednym, złotym pierścieniem na serdecznym palcu prawej dłoni, skromny ale z pięknym, błękitnym klejnotem pośrodku, który nie uszedł uwadze Ciri. 

–Piękny pierścień– skomentowała.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się i spojrzał znacząco na Geralta.

Geralt zawzięcie wpatrywał się w swoją potrawkę.

To jej wystarczyło, by ocenić ich relację.

W dużej mierze, przypominali jej jej dziadków, co wywoływało w niej dziwne uczucie ciepła, bólu i tęsknoty. 

Bo Geralt zawsze był oszczędny w słowach, a Jaskier wręcz przeciwnie i nie potrzeba było dużo czasu by się o tym przekonać. 

–Ugh– obwieścił Jaskier pewnego ranka, wpatrując się w lustro widzące na ścianie ich pokoju.– Wyglądam paskudnie.

A potem odwrócił się w stronę Geralta, patrząc na niego wymownie. 

Geralt był w trakcie naciągania na siebie swojego pancerza i wydawał się wyjątkowo wybity z rytmu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Jaskra, przelotnie na Ciri siedzącą po turecku na łóżku.

–Eee...– odezwał się w końcu, a Jaskier skrzyżował dłonie na piersi, unosząc jedną brew

–Jak dla mnie wyglądasz w porządku– stwierdził ostatecznie i szybko czmychnął z pokoju, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o śniadaniu.

Jaskier westchnął i wywrócił oczami, ale Ciri zauważyła jak lekko się uśmiecha w odbiciu lustra. 

Geralt nie jest dobry w słowach, ani w odpowiadaniu na pytania-pułapki, jakie często zdaje mu Jaskier. Za to bardzo dobry jest w gestach, co Ciri z czasem zaczyna doceniać nawet bardziej.

Nigdy nie uchodzi jej uwadze, jak zawsze oddaje im najlepsze i największe kawałki mięsa. Jak sam z siebie zwalnia tępo marszu, gdy widzi że stopy dziewczynki powoli nie nadążają. Jak zawsze wyciąga dłoń do Jaskra, pomagając mu zejść z konia (co jest czynnością należącą zazwyczaj do rycerzy i niewiast, ale wydaje się dla nich tak naturalny, że Ciri postanawia tego nie komentować). Jak budzi się czasem w środku nocy, tylko po to by mocniej naciągnąć koc na Jaskra, a potem znów zapaść w sen koło jego boku. 

I jak za każdym razem kiedy na horyzoncie pojawia się jakieś jezioro, wystarczy jedno spojrzenie by Geralt zażądał postój, chociaż ostatni był zaledwie dwie godziny temu, a potem opierając się o Płotkę, przygląda się jak Jaskier brodzi w płyciźnie wody, ucząc Ciri jak puszczać kaczki.

Dlatego Ciri nie jest zdziwiona, że każdej nocy kiedy Jaskier budzi ją krzykiem, to właśnie Geralt jest na nogach pierwszy, jakby zupełnie niewzruszony mocą wrzasku. 

Jest oszczędny w słowach, ale kiedy pewnej nocy Ciri udaje się odwrócić w ich stronę, Geralt trzyma ręce wokół Jaskra, który jak zazwyczaj, wypłakuje się w jego ramię. Ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. 

–Idź spać, Ciri. 

Jego oczy błyszczą w ciemności. 

Jaskier na chwile przestaje szlochać by zaczerpnąć powietrza i udaje mu się wydusić ciche „Przepraszam”, zanim na nowo zanosi się płaczem. 

Dłoń Geralta wplątuje się w jego włosy, a Ciri odwraca się do nich plecami i niemal natychmiast zasypia. 

I śni o swoich dziadkach.

A potem o Geralcie i Jaskrze, dobrym jedzeniu i koniach, i nigdzie nie ma płonącej Cintry i jest to w zasadzie sen przyjemny. 

\---

Ciri jest młoda, ale nie aż tak, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że Jaskier jest bardzo powszechnie uważany za niewymiernie urodziwego.

Nie ma też żadnych podstaw, by tej opinii zaprzeczać. 

Jaskier ma karnację jasną, włosy ciemne, opadające falami wokół twarzy i zniewalający uśmiech, który, jak dowiaduje się pewnego razu przy kolacji, wybawił go już z wielu kłopotów. 

I niebieskie oczy. Jasne i głębokie, z łatwością łapiące promienie słońca i błyszczące jak diamenty, zupełnie inaczej niż oczy Geralta w ciemności. 

Jaskier przyciąga uwagę wielu ludzi, kiedy idą miastem. Zazwyczaj są to zwyczajne ciekawskie spojrzenia, które można było uznać to też za skutek niecodziennej obecności wiedźmina. Niektórzy przechodnie oglądają się za nimi i chociaż Ciri z początku ogarnia za każdym razem strach, że ktoś rozpoznał ją jako Cirille, a potem przypisuje je   
Geraltowi, to z czasem orientuje się, że ją bezpośrednio wymierzone w Jaskra. 

Ciri uznaje to za skutek jego sławy i rozpoznawalności. 

Ale czasem ktoś gwizdnie, głośno i przeciągle, zazwyczaj (prawie zawsze) jakiś mężczyzna, a Ciri jest zbyt młoda by rozumieć co to znaczy. 

Nie rozumie, czemu Jaskier naciąga wtedy na twarz kaptur, przygryzając wargi i wbijając wzrok w ziemię, a Geralt ściska wodze Płotki, aż bledną mu palce.   
W karcznach, Jaskier przyciąga uwagę wszystkich. Co, zazwyczaj, jest efektem bardzo pożądanym. 

Bo wtedy wystarczy, że wyciągnie swoją lutnie, a na podłogę sypią się srebrne i złote monety, a całe pomieszczenie nagle ożywa, jakby ktoś tchnął w nie nowe życie. 

Ciri często przyłącza się do rozśpiewanych chórków, a podróżuje z nimi na tyle dużo by znać prawie wszystkie słowa piosenek. Nawet tych bardziej zbereźnych, na co Geralt reaguje nieprzyjemnym pomrukiem. 

Geralt nieprzyjemnym pomrukiem reaguje też na kobiety, które często krążą wokół Jaskra z zalotnymi uśmiechami.

Na chichoczące kobiety, przysiadające na stołach, które od czasu do czasu szepczą coś między sobą, mierząc do wzrokiem od stóp do głów, Jaskier reaguje uprzejmym uśmiechem. A kiedy jakaś faktycznie zbiera się na tyle by do niego podejść, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach i szepcząc coś do ucha, Jaskier pokazuje im swoją prawą dłoń, a dziewczęta wycofują się z czerwonym rumieńcem na twarzy. Albo nie. Wtedy to Jaskier się odsuwa, szybko gubiąc adoratorki w tłumie ludzi. 

Znacznie mniej uprzejme podejście Jaskier ma do mężczyzn. Na wymowne uśmiechy, uniesione brwi i mierzenie wzrokiem reaguje skrzywieniem twarzy w wyjątkowo niewdzięczny sposób. Czasem jeden z mężczyzn krzyczy coś w jego kierunku, czego Ciri nie do końca rozumie, po częci dlatego, że jest dzieckiem, a po części dlatego, że Jaskier zaczyna wtedy grać i śpiewać nieco głośniej, prawie zupełnie go zagłuszając. 

Kiedyś Ciri odwróciła się by popatrzeć na niego akurat w momencie, kiedy Jaskier strącał dłoń miejscowego aptekarza ze swojego uda i pochylał się, sycząc coś wyraźnie nieprzyjemnego. A musiało być to zaprawdę paskudne, bo uśmiech mężczyzny spełzł z jego twarzy i nawet nie obejrzał się jak Jaskier odmaszerował w kierunku stolika Geralta i Ciri, w akompaniamencie śmiechu jego kolegów. 

Ciri nie do końca to wszystko rozumiała. 

A bała się spytać. Bo Jaskier zawsze wyglądał wtedy tak smutno, opadając na miejsce obok Geralta i powoli siorbiąc piwo. Geralt opierał wtedy dłoń na jego kolanie pod stołem, myśląc zapewne, że nie widzi tego Ciri. 

Jaskier nie strącał jego dłoni.

Sytuacje takie jak tego dnia, zdarzały się zaskakująco często.

Jaskier podchodzi do ich stolika, ale nie siada obok. Nie spogląda też na piwo, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, nerwowo przystępując z nogi na nogę.

–Geralt?

Geralt przygląda mu się już od dobrej chwili z uniesioną brwią. Jaskier patrzy na Ciri, przygryza wargę, a potem pochyla się, szepcząc wiedźminowi coś do ucha, ruchem ręki wskazując jeden ze stolików w dalekim krańcu karczmy.

Twarz Geralta nagle zalewa furia, tak gwałtownie, że dziewczynka odruchowo odsuwa się trochę. Ale Geralt nie patrzy nawet na nią, wbijając wzrok we wskazanym kierunku. Ciri robi to samo.

Stół zapełniony jest mężczyznami, a jeden z nich wydaje się opowiadać o czymś z zapałem, nie szczędząc przy tym obrazowej gestykulacji rękami, której Ciri nie do końca rozumie, ale jego koledzy już najwidoczniej tak, bo wtórują jego historii głośnymi śmiechami i pokrzykiwaniem. 

A potem opowiadający milknie, bo zauważa wzrok Geralta. 

Jego twarz blednieje i znika z niej uśmiech. Śmiechy ustają i cała karczma wydaje się na chwile ściszyć, jakby w nerwowym wyczekiwaniu. 

Geralt podnosi się z miejsca. Powoli, trzymając się krawędzi stołu, a Ciri zauważa jego blade palce. 

Mężczyzna przełyka ślinę i też wstaje. 

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzą się na siebie w milczeniu, a Ciri dawno nie widziała go tak wściekłego.

A potem Geralt otwiera usta, a mężczyzna natychmiast się odwraca, wybiegając przez wejście do karczmy, popychając przy tym kobietę roznoszącą piwo, a żaden z jego kolegów nie odważa się zaśmiać. 

Tamtej nocy, Jaskier budzi się z krzykiem.

A Ciri jest dzieckiem i wielu rzeczy nie rozumie, ale zaczyna łączyć fakty. 

\---

Kiedy Ciri budzą krzyki, które nie należą do niej samej, nie jest tym wcale zaskoczona. 

Przywykła do tego tak bardzo, że nawet nie odwraca się w stronę ognia, mocniej wciskając twarz w zgnieciony płaszcz pod jej głową kiedy tylko krzyk przechodzi w płacz.

Ale tym razem coś jest inaczej, bo Jaskier płacze jakoś wyjątkowo cicho szlocha, mniej łapczywie wciąga powietrze. Ciri mruży brwi, ale zamyka oczy i czeka aż na nowo zaleje ją fala zmęczenia. 

Tak się nie dzieje, bo Jaskier się odzywa.

–Przepraszam. Nie wiem, czemu mi to tak... Myślałem, że już mi przeszło.

Głos ma się trzęsie i kilka razy załamuje, przechodząc w kilka oktaw wyżej, a Geralt wydaje z siebie pomruk, a Ciri nie jest w stanie dojść do tego, co tak właściwie ma on oznaczać.

Najciszej jak umie, dziewczynka przekręca lekko głowę, nastawiając ucha.

–Cholera jasna, Geralt.

– _Jaskier._

Geralt szepcze, ale Jaskier wydaje zupełnie nie przejmować się zakłócaniem panującego wokół nich spokoju nocy.

– _Kurwa_ , Geralt! 

–Jaskier!

Ciri czuje jak coś w jej środku dziwnie się przekręca. Bo Jaskier nie przeklinał nigdy, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy myślał, że mogłaby to usłyszeć (Geralt oczywiście nigdy jej obecnością się nie przejmował i zdążyła już podłapać od niego kilka wyjątkowo barwnych wiązanek, których mimo wszystko ni odważyłaby się powtórzyć w obecności Jaskra).

Na chwile zapada zupełna cisza. A potem Jaskier pociąga nosem i wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy szlochem a czkawką. 

–To moja wina. To wszystko...

– _Jaskier..._

Ciri zastanawia się, czy mówienie imienia poety zastępuje cały dialog Geralta w takich chwilach i czy rzeczony poeta jest faktycznie w stanie aż tak dobrze czytać pomiędzy liniami. 

Najwidoczniej tak, bo odzywa się znów:

–Na chuj ja tam wtedy sam lazłem...

Brzmi to jak coś pomiędzy stwierdzeniem, a pytaniem, ale jeśli jest to opcja druga: Ciri nie zna odpowiedzi. Wiedźmin najwidoczniej też nie, bo milczy. 

Jaskier mówi dalej.

–Byłem młody. I taki głupi...

–Nadal jesteś młody– oferuje niepewnie Geralt.

Ale Jaskier nie słucha, albo wyjątkowo mu te słowa nie pomagają, bo znów wydaje z siebie czkawko-szkol i wylicza dalej.

–I _taki naiwny_.

–Nie jesteś naiwny.

Nastaje cisza. Ciri słyszy bicie własnego serca.

Głos Jaskra brzmi chłodno i szorstko.

–Nie. Już nie.

Ciri nalicza pięć uderzeń, zanim znów się odzywa.

–To też mi zabrali.

Żadne z nich nic nie mówi już tej nocy.

A Ciri myśli, że rozumie.

\---

Ciri nie lubiła zakładać czegoś, o czym nie miała pewności. 

W tym wypadku nie potrzebuje jakichkolwiek szczegółów, ani wszystkich faktów. Powoli rośnie, z jedenastu wiosen robi się dwanaście, a im więcej czasu spędza w przydrożnych karczmach i na piaskowych szosach, tym większa część tajemniczego i przerażającego świata dorosłych staje przed nią otworem. 

Powoli zaczyna rozumieć co oznaczają pogwizdywania, ruchy rękami i niektóre słowa. Im więcej rozumie, tym bardziej podziela skrzywioną twarz Jaskra. 

A Jaskier nadal nazywa ją księżniczką, zaplata jej włosy w warkocze i śpiewa najpiękniejsze ballady i chociaż czasem zdarza mu się pić krew i jeść surowe mięso nadal jest   
Jaskrem, a Ciri orientuje się, że go kocha. 

A im bardziej go kocha, tym bardziej rozumie rozumie Geralta.

Dlatego kiedy tylko wchodzą do karczmy, Ciri nie spuszcza Jaskra z oczu. 

Śledzi go uważnymi, zielonymi oczami. Kiedy siada przy stole, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, bez słowa podsuwa mu kufel. 

Kiedy idą razem przez miasto, wsuwa swoją dłoń w jego.

Ciri jest dzieckiem i nie wszystko jest w stanie rozmieć.

Ale rozumie dostatecznie wiele.

A Jaskier chyba to docenia.

Z czasem, jego koszmary stają się coraz rzadsze i częściej wygląda na faktycznie wypoczętego po nocy. Ciri oraz częściej ma w zasadzie przyjemne sny, bez płonącej Cintry w zasięgu wzroku. 

Koszmary są rzadkie. Ale są.

Czasem nadal obydwoje budzą się z krzykiem.

Ciri zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek przestaną. 

Ale dociera do niej, że nie ma to znaczenia, tak długo jak obok jest Geralt. 

Okrywający Ciri szczelniej kocem i oferujący Jaskrowi swoje ramię. 

I Ciri też go kocha, dociera do niej pewnej nocy, kiedy w uspokajającym geście przesuwa dłonią po jej ramieniu. 

A potem zasypia i śni o koniach i dobrym jedzeniu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dodam, jakby coś był confused, bo nie jestem pewna czy wszystko jest jasne:  
> 1\. Jaskier jest syreną, ale nie taką jakie są w kanonie bo jebać kanon  
> 2\. Syreny potrafią zmieniać się w formę ludzką, ale większość z nich tego nie robi, bo. Po co.  
> 3\. Wszystkie syreny się puszczają, ale dziewictwo jest czymś co sobie bardzo cenią  
> 4\. Dużo młodych syren nie do końca umie kontrolować swoje moce i kończy się to tym, że "uwodzą" ludzi chociaż wcale tego nie chcą i właśnie w taki przykry sposób dużo z nich traci dziewictwo


End file.
